


stay with us on this journey of joy

by Stellonia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, it's carey and killian watching the bachelor, it's not really relevant but i didnt wanna bullshit a way for them to watch tv so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellonia/pseuds/Stellonia
Summary: The Bachelor is a garbage television show, but it'stheirgarbage television show.Carey makes some bets. Killian takes a trip down memory lane.





	stay with us on this journey of joy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post! https://tagnus.tumblr.com/post/159087326753/rose-buddies-but-its-carey-and-killian-watching I love Rose Buddies, I love Sweet Flips, so I just had to do it.

_“Miranda, will you accept this rose?”_ They show shots of the other women, who are surprised for some reason.

“Boo-yah! One more week of them sweet sweet points,” Carey says. Killian comes to join her, carrying two glasses of wine.

“Are the bad girl points worth another week of the badlands?” She asks, tuning out the generic drama on the screen. Jasmine G - or was it Jasmine R? - is really upset that Miranda is staying. Three women they don’t recognize go home.

“Uh, yea. Taako and Krav got Haley, and she’s obviously gonna win. We need to take what we can get,” she insists. “Mhm. This is some good wine, babe.”

“I thought so too,” Killian says. “You don’t think the Jasmine’s will get us some points?”

“I mean, they’re both on our team and I still can’t tell them apart.”

_“Our next stop on this journey is… Neverwinter!”_

“Neverwinter is the perfect place to fall in love!” The girlfriends say in perfect sync.

“If they say it on the show, we take a shot,” Carey proposes.

“Deal.”

_“Join me in the tunnel of love on this date, Miranda…”_ Alice - a elf who is getting the anti-villain edit - says, as she reads the date card.

“It’s a group date! Alice is just trying to stir the pot!” Killian yells.

_“... Haley, Jasmine G, Stella, Olivia, and Vanessa.”_

“Nice call,” Carey says. “Bet Miranda and Alice will have a two on one soon.”

 

“Oh, definitely. Hurley and Sloane got Alice, yea?”

“I think so?”

_“You know, I just think Neverwinter is the perfect place to fall in love,”_ Adam, the amazingly bland bachelor, says.

“Take a shot!” Killian calls, and they both do so.

_“A carnival is such a classic date spot, so I’m taking the women to Caligari Carnival.”_

“Aww, we went there once,” Killian says. “You stole a stuffed duck from that carnival game for me.”

“The whole thing was a scam, and you really wanted that duck!”

“I did. It was pretty fucking awesome, babe.” They lean in closer as they reminiscence. 

“Yeah, it was pretty sweet.”

_“I’m afraid of heights, so I’m really hoping we don’t go on a ferris wheel,"_ Jasmine says in a confessional.

“Woo-hoo!” Carey cheers. “Our girl Jasmine is gonna get us some face-your-fear points!”

“You think they’ll kiss in the ferris wheel?” Killian asks.

“I hope so, then she’ll deffo get that group date rose,” she says.

“The other Jasmine is a flight attendant, isn’t she?” Carey gives her a shrug. “Eh, let’s go with it. That way we can tell them apart! Jasmine of the sky, and Jasmine afraid of heights.”

The entire group is in the tunnel of love. Miranda moves in to make out with Adam in the dark, complete with heinous splooshing sounds.

“This is giving us so many points, but at what cost…” Carey winces.

“Hey, babe? My skeleton just exited my body, I don’t think it’ll be back for some time.”

_“I thought it was really tacky of Adam to do that,”_ Haley says. _“I’m not sure if he’s here for the right reasons.”_

They take a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never actually watched the bachleor
> 
> thank you for reading! i'm at tumblr, @theadventurezoneoftruth


End file.
